theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley S.
Ashley 'was a housemate in International House of Shade: France and later entered as a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 17. Bio International House of Shade: France Ashley entered the house as one of 16 housemates on day 1. Though out her time in the game, Ashley remained untouched by nominations, house or any other nominations that could've happened for the first 5 weeks. Ashley only ever faced nominations for the first time due to all original housemates being nominated immediately to face the intruder eviction, and even then, Ashley received no votes to evict from the intruders, and as Seamus was evicted, Ashley was allowed to remain in the house for another week, where she and the other housemates voted to evict one of the new intruders, evicting Kaleigh over Ricky G. by a vote of 4-3. Having no received any nominations during her first 6 weeks in the game, Ashley her first house nomination during week 7 where she faced the public vote alongside Pippa Crosby and Dom. While Ashley and Pippa received the most public votes to save, Ashley received the most votes to save from the public overall for the week. However the following week, not only did Ashley end up facing the public vote again, this time alongside Ruthie, she also failed to nominate on time and she received 2 penalty nominations as a punishment. While she managed to put up a tough fight with the public vote, Ashley received less votes to save than Ruthie, meaning that Ashley became the next person evicted from the Big Brother house. Competition History Nomination History } | - | - |- | Drew Quinn | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | Kaci Samantha | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Drew Samantha | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | - | - |- | rowspan="4" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | |- | style="background:#99FF99"|Ricky | | - |- | Dom Samantha | Dom Drew Pippa Rhone | - |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | - | - |- | Drew Pippa | - | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | '''Ashley Ashley | Ashley Drew Pippa Rhone | |} House of Shade: Armageddon Ashley Sarah entered the house on Night 1 as one of 16 original houseguests new to the HOS franchise. While not involved with much during week 1, Ashley found herself nominated nominated next to CharA by the HOH James during week 2. Fearing eviction, Ashley Sarah opened her envelope, revealing she got a DPOV, which she used to save herself and nominate Lauren V. in her place. While remaining safe through Week 3, Ashley Sarah found herself nominated next to Steven and Zach by Lauren who was one of 3 HOH's during Week 4. After failing to win the POV competition, Ashley Sarah sat on the block next to Agustin and Steven during a double eviction. Once the votes were in, it was revealed that she didn't receive any votes to stay and was evicted in 14th place. Competition History Voting History IOS Links *Ashley Sarah, like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here